In various situations in which technical equipment is needed, it is preferred to transport that equipment in transportation boxes for easy movement or transport of the technical equipment and for protection of the equipment which may be delicate and fragile.
This in not least the case in situations where the technical equipment is equipment for use in emergency settings, such as technical equipment for providing light, technical equipment for providing information to the public in the form of visual information printed on posters or displayed on e.g. a LED screen, technical equipment for providing acoustic information, such as in the form of a human voice by means of a loudspeaker and an amplifier.
In such an emergency situation it is of paramount importance that the technical equipment can be transported safe and easy to the site of the emergency and it is of paramount importance that the equipment can be set up easily and quickly.
In certain situations it will also be of paramount importance that the technical equipment can be raised over the ground to a certain height for easing the mediation of the information provided by that technical equipment to a large group of people.
US 2009/0095762 A1 discloses a storage container having a retractable stand which may be folded down to raise the container for increased convenience. The container described in US 2009/0095762 A1 is not suitable for use as an equipment for providing light or for mediating information to the public because the interior of the container does not allow to be exposed in a horizontal direction which means that the equipment for providing light or for mediating information to the public must be removed from the interior in order to provide the desired effect.
IL 74888 A discloses a foldable stand for lighting fixtures. However, the lighting stand of this publication does not comprise a protective casing for the lighting equipment in itself.
Hence, there exists a continued need for a transportation box for technical equipment which provides protection for that equipment and at the same time allows preparation of that equipment for use in a fast and safe way.